Waiting
by ChestnutBrumby
Summary: Kate/Alex after their meeting at the Lake House, just reflecting on life and waiting. I live for happy endings.


There was something special about her. Of course he'd known that for a long time - four years of time. But having her right here in front of him, that made everything different. All the times he'd thought about this moment he'd imagined it would have a dreamlike quality, that he'd be always be wondering if it was real, if they were really together at last after so long. But to his surprise it wasn't like that. She was so unquestionably real, so warm against his skin, so utterly familiar. In all his time at the Lake House he'd never felt this at home.

They pulled away from the kiss slowly, and Alex felt his heart skip more beats than he was sure was healthy. He'd seen her in glimpses - through a cloudy train window, in the darkness of a garden - but the clear light beside the Lake House she was breathtaking. He didn't know how he'd ever survived all those months without her. The thick, beautiful hair that framed her face, her classic features. Those eyes, there could never be any words that would ever describe the depths of those eyes of hers.

They walked together down towards the Lake House, arms around one another. Not rushing, because now, ah - now they had all the time in the world.

"How did you do it?" Kate was looking up at him, her slender fingers warm around his own. She was shaking her head slightly, hair bouncing softly. He paused, collecting his thoughts - it was difficult to do, with her standing so close. His concentration was undeniably sketchy.

"I told my brother once, that you were more real than anything I'd ever known. It... was the first time I'd said that I loved you out loud, though I'd known it in my heart for longer. That was after we stopped writing. And I remembered how it felt, to be without you." He saw the gleam of a team at the corner of her eyes, and gently brushed them away with his fingertips. "It wasn't easy to wait, but knowing that there was hope, _remembering_ how I was without your letters, and knowing however bad it was then it would be a thousand times that good if I could wait." She reached for him then, the smile lighting up her whole face. And as he kissed her for the third time, every barrier fell away. There were no doubts, no questions. Just him, just her, her soft lips against his, her hand pressed against his chest, his arm curving around her waist. He wasn't sure which one of them began it, though he was aware of her red coat dropping to the ground, then his jacket. She pulled the turtleneck up over his head, her blouse was unbuttoned. He wrapped her close and lifted her, walking backwards into the bedroom, where they left a further shedded trail of shoes, socks and pants that led to the bed.

He awoke to the gentle drumming of rain upon the roof. The first thing he saw was Kate's sleeping face - she hadn't woken up yet. She was lying curled against his side, one arm curved over his chest, a leg edging over the side of his. It brought an instant smile to his face, but also a twinge of worry. How was he ever going to leave this woman again? Work was going to be problematic. He wondered briefly how many days holiday he could get away with before deciding he didn't care. Nothing mattered more than Kate, not now.

He was a little worried about what was going to happen next, more for Kate's sake than his own. It had been a lot for her, he knew, learning about his death, coming to the Lake House to try and stop him. To her this must be happening at a lightning pace, for him - well, he'd had a long time to think about it. For now, he lay back, propping his cheek in his hand, watching her sleep. He couldn't get his fill of her, and he knew he never would, and even better than that he never _had_ to.

She stirred before she woke up, finding a pair of gentle dark eyes and a welcoming smile greeting her. Warm surprise lit up her face, and Alex thought it might be one of his favourite expressions of hers. "Alex?" she whispered, and there was a question in his name. "I'm here." He replied, reaching out a hand and resting his palm against her cheek. The wonder on her face was incredible, sending his heart going at a pace he was certain must be audible to her. He had to smile at her, and she returned it, though when she glanced down at the covers a faint blush tinged her cheek, clearly recalling the events of the previous night. He rushed to assure her, suddenly anxious they'd crossed that line too quickly for her. "You don't have to feel any pressure... I'm sorry if I-" She cut him off by catching hold of the hand still alongside her face, turning the palm inwards to plant a kiss there. "Don't be sorry. I don't have any regrets." she assured him, twisting slightly to plant a kiss on his cheek. He couldn't help turning towards her, catching her lips with his. "None?" He checked, speaking without breaking the kiss. She nodded slightly, finally pulling back and running her fingers through his ruffled hair. "None. But what I do need is a shower." He couldn't let her go without another kiss first. She grinned, ducking her head a little shyly before slipping from the bed. "Ah! Cold!" she complained, bolting towards the bathroom. Alex grinned - he hadn't taken his eyes off her for a second. There were definitely perks, he decided, to a house with glass walls. "Maybe the lack of clothes has something to do with that?" He called cheekily, and heard a laugh in response.

Showered, dressed and breakfasted, they sat side by side on the porch, against the wall so the rain still falling didn't drench them. Kate's head was tucked on Alex's shoulder, her hand tracing light patterns over his propped-up knee. There were few nicer sounds, Alex reflected, than the rain on the surface of the lake. "Alex?" Except, for possibly, that voice. "Hmm?"

"What do we do now? Where do we go from here?" He turned to look at her and smiled slightly. "Well, looks like we're stuck indoors for now. Coincidentally that's quite okay by me, I should add." He kissed her ear and grinned. She laughed and snuggled a little closer to him. "I'm serious, Alex." He sat back a little and turned to face her. "Okay, really. Right now, there is exactly one thing on my mind -you. I don't want to go to work, I don't want to leave the Lake House, I do not want to leave your side. And I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for, but you should know that... I'll do this any way you want. I'll spend as much or little time here as you want me to, and you don't have to feel any pressure."

She had been watching him quietly, letting him speak and thinking how lucky she was. All he was concerned about was her. Everything he'd gone through, all the time he'd spent waiting for her. "Alex, you don't have to do that. It wasn't just you waiting." she curled her hand behind his neck and gave him a quick kiss. "I don't want to be away from you anymore. However we make that work, if we move in together, wherever we stay - much as I love this house, I don't need it to feel like myself anymore. All I need for that is you."


End file.
